Four experiments are described. The first measures kinetics of a non- pharmacologic dose of cocaethylene. Neither cocaine nor ethanol, only deuterium-labeled cocaethylene will be administered in the 1st experiment. The 2nd & 3rd experiments assess the interations of various doses of IV cocaine and oral ethanol on cocaine metabolism & cocaethylene formation. The 4 the experiment assesses the effects of various routes of cocaine administration.